Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-14+9(-4q+6)}$
Distribute the ${9}$ into the parentheses: $ -14 + {9(}\gray{-4q+6}{)} $ $ -14 {-36q+54} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -36q {-14 + 54}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -36q + {40}$ The simplified expression is $-36q+40$